Existing ice cube trays, whether metal or plastic, have certain common drawbacks. Since the trays are without lids, when they are inverted and held under running water, the ice cubes generally fall out into the sink and are partly melted before they can be recovered. There is no way to dump the cubes from the tray in an orderly manner. It is the prime object of this invention to eliminate this drawback of the prior art.
Other deficiencies of existing trays is that they are not readily stackable without external lateral support and no means is provided to prevent stacked trays becoming frozen together and very difficult to separate. The present invention also has for its objective to completely eliminate these drawbacks.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following a detailed description.